


Všechny cesty vedou do pekla

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Czech Actor RPF, Partička (Czech Republic TV), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Priest Kink
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash in czech language.<br/>http://majuar.blog.cz/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Všechny cesty vedou do pekla

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

 

 

_7:54 Hraješ?_

 

_7:57 Ne, stavíš se?_

 

_7:59 Za dvacet minut._

 

Ani ne za půl hodiny už postával přede dveřmi do bytu svého přítele, který mu vzápětí otevřel a pustil jej dovnitř. Igor jen letmým pohledem zjistil, že Ondra přišel nejspíše teprve před chvíli, protože měl na sobě pořád rifle a právě si svlékal mikinu.

 

"Dneska jsem dával rozhovor," pronesl Igor směrem k věšáku, na něž umístil kabát. "a zjistil jsem i něco o sobě."

"Co to bylo?" hleděl na něj Ondra zvesela, těžko říct, zda tušil, na co Igor naráží nebo měl prostě jen dobrou náladu.

"Že se dám popsat jako pedofilní farář s temnou stránkou," odložil i batoh a nerozhodně zůstal stát ve dveřích do obývacího pokoje, z něhož se na něj Ondra culil.

 

Vlastně ho to ani nežralo, vzhledem k tomu, co společně na jevišti předváděli, tak se tomu nedivil, ale… byl docela zvědavý, jestli to Ondra myslel vážně či ho chtěl prostě jen pozlobit. Ony totiž v úvahu připadaly obě varianty, hlavně v Ondrově případě. Druhý muž se narovnal, ruce si dal v bok a Igor v jeho očích spatřil zablesknutí, úsměv se změnil ve vyzývavý.

 

"Oni tomu věřit nemusí, ale já tě znám," ušklíbl se a přejel svého o ¾ roku staršího přítele pohledem, kterému se pod jeho hladovýma očima rozlilo horko po celém těle. Tohle s ním nikdo jiný udělat neuměl… Rád by nechal svou pozornost, aby byla odvedena tímto zvratem situace, ale nutnost zjistit, kde Ondra ten nápad sebral, se nevytratila.

 

"Tím chceš říct, že…"

 

"O tvé chlípnosti tě přesvědčovat nemusím, ale vždycky jsem měl pocit, že bys klidně šel ještě dál… Zabrnkat na tu temnější strunu," usadil se na Ondrově tváři predátorský úsměv a jeho oči potemněly, Igor se nedobrovolně zachvěl, když tu změnu uviděl. Byl zmatený a snad i vyděšený tím, kam Ondra svůj tok myšlenek směřoval.

 

Ten se k němu pomalu, rozvážně blížil, Igor necouval, ale na jakýsi chabý odpor se přeci jen vzmohl.

 

"Ondřeji," oslovil svého přítele varovně, jestli… jestli mu navrhoval, že ten pedofilní… a farář… Polknul a panika jím projela jako blesk, ovšem ruku v ruce s tím šlo i vzrušení, nedbající na nepřijatelnost a nevhodnost naznačovaného…

 

Ondra shledával reakci staršího muže nepřekvapivou, proto jej nikterak neodradila. Chápal ten strach, jaký se hnědýma očima mihnul, naprosto jej chápal, ale… nemohl odolat tomu, aby viděl Igora v takové pozici, jejíž představa mu způsobovala instantní odezvu ve slabinách. Už teď, když na to jen letmo pomyslel, se mu krev hrnula do třísel. Doufal, že se mu podaří Igiho přesvědčit, zlomit jeho váhavost.

 

Igor tušil, že pouhé oslovení jeho přítele nezastaví, ale neudělal nic, aby ho zarazil, aby k němu nedošel… přeci jen jedna změna nastala, a to v modrých očích, jež změkly, Igorovo srdce nasadilo zběsilý tlukot, nemohl se z nějakého důvodu ani pohnout, když se k němu Ondra naklonil, horký dech mu ovanul ouško.

 

"Jsi obeznámen s anglickým slovem Daddy?" pronesl tiše, a tak smyslně, že se Igor znovu zachvěl pod intenzitou vzrušení, jež jej zasáhlo a směřovalo mu přímo do rozkroku, jeho penis absolutně nezajímaly morální zábrany, které stále držely Igora zpátky, snažil si namluvit, že tohle přeci není správné, přeci se mu nemůže líbit, když mu bude Ondra říkat… "Tak jsi, Igi?"

 

Se zadrženým dechem přikývnul, uvědomoval si svou přetrvávající neschopnost se hýbat, hlavně ve chvíli, kdy se k němu Ondra přitisknul celým tělem, jenže… jenže v tu chvíli už nikam uhýbat ani nechtěl, z úst mu uniknul přidušený sten, když proti svým tvrdnoucím slabinám ucítil ty Ondrovy, definitivně vzrušené, dokazující, jak moc velký zájem na situaci jeho přítel má.

 

Ondra jej objal kolem pasu a lepil se k němu, díky tomu, že měl ústa stále u Igorova ucha, byl v ideální pozici, aby se o jeho tvář mohl Igor otřít, pak zabořit tvář do hnědých vlasů. Mladšího muže zasáhlo, jak odevzdaně to gesto působilo, přitáhl si ho do regulérního objetí, neubránil se pohybu proti druhému klínu, který rozhodně nebyl zcela pasivní. Igor mu vyšel vstříc, spokojeně vydechl a… nechal se zlomit.

 

"Improvizuješ nebo jsi už něco vymyslel?" zamumlal do čerstvým vzduchem vonících vlasů, i díky přítomnosti Ondrova vzrušení vnímal, jak rychle sám tvrdne, a jak se začíná na to, co má přijít, i těšit, přesto jej Ondřejova odpověď zaskočila…

 

"Já už si své domácí úkoly udělal," řekl a odstoupil od něj, v očích… Igor zavřel ty své a snažil se dát dohromady, když je ale znovu otevřel, měl pocit, že se řítí střemhlav do pekel. Modré oči na něj hleděly s hranou nevinností, Ondra nasadil všechno své herecké umění, aby se tvářil opravdu jako…

 

"Ježiši kriste…" uniklo mu při pohledu na Ondru, který se na něj naprosto bezelstně usmíval a postával před ním, čekaje… čekaje… Polknutí, upokojení nervů a překonání pocitu viny. "Hodný chlapec."

 

Vážně netušil, jak měl zareagovat, když se jeho přítel plaše usmál a viditelně po řečené pochvale pookřál. Ruce natáhnul a sepnul v oblasti rozkroku, on vážně vypadal tak nevinně…

 

Erekce Igorovi napínala kalhoty téměř k prasknutí.

 

"Slib mi, že se nebudeš zlobit," udělal Ondra psí oči.

 

"Slibuju," přikývnul Igor a díval se, jak mladší muž mizí v ložnici. Váhavě jej následoval. "Co se děje? Ublížil ti někdo?"

Ondra na svého přítele chvíli hleděl, žasnul nad tím, jak rychle se Igor vlomil do role, jak rychle přistoupil na jeho hru, jak je jeho erekce v riflích očividná…

 

"To ne, já jen… jen…"

 

Igor jej pozorně sledoval, snažil se pochopit, co by mu chtěl říci, přelétl ho pohledem a zastavil se v místě, jež Ondra nešikovně skrýval za sepnutými dlaněmi. Vrátil se očima zpět k těm modrým a po těle mu přejela horká vlna, když uviděl jeho výraz, spodní ret v nervozitě stisknut zuby, zrak sklopený k zemi, i tváře snad měl zrůžovělé.

 

Nechal se tím výjevem zcela pohltit. Už neměl co ztratit.

 

Ondra pomalu pozvedl oči, když se k němu Igor přiblížil, ucuknul, jakmile se pokoušel vzít jeho ruce do svých.

 

"Buď hodný kluk," zachvěl se ve chvíli, kdy mu Igor skoro zapředl do ucha, podíval se na něj a dech se mu zadrhnul v hrdle. Hnědé oči doslova žhnuly, bylo mu úplně jasné, že jeho přítel je ponořený do hry a vzrušený na maximum, ani nevěděl, jestli se mu kolena podlomila v rámci role nebo jen díky myšlence, že Igora tahle situace vážně rajcuje. I dlaně povolil, paže mu nyní visely podél boků, jeho tvrdý rozkrok Igorovi zcela na odiv…

 

"Ale za tohle se přeci vůbec nemusíš stydět, Ondrášku…" nepoznával Igor sám sebe, když s takovými slovy na rtech promnul látku modrých riflí, pevná erekce skrytá v ní mu způsobila sucho v ústech, musel znovu polknout. "Na copak jsi myslel, že se ti to přihodilo?"

 

"Těšil…" zadrhl se Ondra, jelikož Igorova dlaň se na jeho penisu stále pohybovala, dráždila ho… "Těšil jsem se, až přijdeš domů, až ti budu moct říct, že mám hotové domácí úkoly, a ty mě pochválíš, daddy."

 

"Můj hodný chlapec myslel na svého tatínka?"

 

Ondra si ani neuvědomil, odkdy jej Igor druhou rukou drží kolem pasu, ale byl mu za to vděčný, protože už ztrácel pojem o tom, kdo že koho měl v téhle hře víc trápit. Přikývnul a rozhodl se odhalit své nitro kompletně:

 

"Myslel jsem na to, jak se mnou budeš spokojený a pohladíš mě, obejmeš, dotkneš… A pak mi bylo najednou hrozné horko a…"

 

Slova najednou nenacházel, knoflík od riflí povolil, stejně tak zip, Igorova dlaň ale setrvávala vně.

 

"Až se tě dotknu?" pohladil Ondru po zádech, rty přiložil k jeho tváři, pomalu jimi přejel až k oušku, druhou dlaň umístil na podbřišek. "Třeba takhle?" zeptal se šepotem a vklouzl nejen pod rifle, ale rovnou i pod gumu spodního prádla a uchopil úd svého přítele, jenž vydal nesmírně rozkošné, měkké zasténání.

 

"Ano," vydechl Ondra a boky mu samovolně vystřelily vpřed ve snaze získat lepší tření, takhle… takhle si to nepředstavoval, Igor jej svými slovy a činy úplně pohltil, vždyť až teď se ho pořádně dotknul a on už se mu třásl v náručí touhou. V návalu slasti pevně sevřel Igorovo rameno, držel si jej co nejblíže u sebe jako oporu.

 

Igor přestal Ondrovi funět do ucha a narovnal se, srdce mu bušilo jako splašené a byl tvrdý k zbláznění jen z toho, jak Ondra na jeho řeči reagoval. Sledoval jeho zamžené oči, pootevřené rty, hladil jej po celé délce a sám si kousal ret pro získání sebekontroly ve chvíli, kdy mu na prsty vyteklo z Ondry tolik preejakulátu, že se jeho práce náhle změnila v neskutečně vlhkou.

 

"Chtěl bys svého daddyho potěšit ještě víc?" slyšel se říct a zachvěl se, když mu Ondra znovu přirazil do dlaně a místo odpovědi jen souhlasně zasténal, načež seznal, že Igor od něj odstoupil. Zmateně se podíval jeho směrem, Igor si svlékal kalhoty i triko, a tak využil čas, aby učinil totéž. Vlezl si na postel, kam jej Igor následoval, stále v roli na něj koukal snad zcela nevinně a bezelstně. A že to hraje dobře mu jen potvrdil pohled do Igorova rozkroku, kde se tenká látka napínala na jeho penisu.

 

Pohlédl mu pak do očí, jakmile ve vlasech ucítil dlaň, do jež doteku se položil a spokojeně přivřel víčka.

 

"Dotkni se mě."

 

Ondra na svého přítele jen zíral a i když myslel, že už to víc nejde, tak se mu do slabin nalila další krev. Igor si lehl na záda a hleděl na něj pohledem plným obdivu, touhy a… a čímsi, co jeho nitro uklidňovalo a podporovalo ho v tom, co měl udělat… Něčeho, co ani neměl odvahu pojmenovat. Přisunul se k němu po kolenou o pár centimetrů blíž a nejistě položil dlaň na Igorův klín.

 

Jeho majitel vzhlížel k druhému muži, fascinovaně pozoroval ten vnitřní boj, jaký se v něm odehrával, obavy z neznámého versus chtíč…

 

"Hodný kluk," pohnul prsty v hnědých vlasech a mohl se ztratit v těch ocelově šedých očí, jež se na něj dívaly, zatímco Ondra laskal jeho úd přes spodní prádlo, jeho pohyby byly hraně nezkušené, což mu vůbec nevadilo, právě naopak to bylo svým způsobem nádherné, zvrácené… Roztáhl nohy a nechal Ondru, aby jej dál hladil, když mu už po několikáté a určitě jen náhodou přejel po žaludu, neubránil se zasténání. "Moc hodný kluk…"

 

"Doufal jsem, že mi jednou dovolíš, abych tě mohl potěšit...."

 

Tentokrát vydal Igor něco mezi stenem a zvukem nadrženého zvířete, načež pevně chytl Ondru za vlasy a přitáhl si ho nad sebe.

 

"Vážně?" vydechl mu do tváře hlasem, jaký Ondru rozechvěl až do morku kostí. Signalizoval, že Igor není daleko od toho, aby ho chytl za boky a vyšukal mu mozek z hlavy.

 

"Ano, daddy," usmál se na něj, byť maska nevinnosti už vzala za své, byl příliš natěšený na to, až Igor ztratí kontrolu, a věděl, že mu to Igor bez problémů přečte v tváři. "Kolikrát jsem ležel v posteli a myslel na to, až tě potěším, a bylo mi hrozné horko, nevěděl jsem, co dělat, a tak jsem se jen otočil na břicho a třel se o postel, až bylo všude strašně horko a vlhko…"

 

Igor jen vstřebával ta slova, jež směřovala přímo do jeho penisu, otíral se o Ondrovu dlaň, přestože věděl, že mu to ani náhodou stačit nebude, celé tělo mu hořelo touhou po tom… chlapovi… nebo chlapci… sakra, už vůbec nevěděl, co si myslet, vnímal jen, že Ondrovy rty, z nichž vychází ty hříšné věty, jsou strašně blízko.

 

Ondrovi se tajil dech nad tím, jak temně se na něj Igor díval, chvěl se a zadek se mu stahoval, jak moc ho už chtěl mít v sobě… Věděl, že tenhle Igorův výraz se mu vryje do paměti s poznámkou, že ho do takového stavu dostal sám jejich zvrácenou hrou.

 

"Představoval jsem si," pokračoval Ondra a Igor tiše zakňučel nad tím, jak jeho příteli hlas přeskakoval, "jaké by to bylo, kdybys roztáhnul můj úzký zadek a naplnil mě tak, že bych tě cítil v sobě ještě celý týden, cítil bych celý týden, že sis mě vzal a že jsem jenom tvůj…"

 

Jen záblesk, spatřil jen ten záblesk šílenství v hnědých očích a už ležel na břiše, trenky dole, polštář pod sebou a půlky vystrčené do prostoru. Věděl, že i když vybičoval Igorovo vzrušení na nejvyšší možnou míru, tak by ho nezranil, přesto překvapeně vyjeknul, když do něj začal pronikat prst, hned vzápětí druhý, třetí už byl pokryt lubrikantem, který Igor duchapřítomně vyhrabal někde mezi polštáři. Ondra vycházel jeho ruce vstříc, už to nutně potřeboval, potřeboval Igorova ptáka v sobě.

 

"Daddy, prosím," zasténal nahlas, částečně udiven tím, že se stále držel v roli, přestože chtěl z plných plic sténat Igorovo jméno. "vezmi si mě, daddy..."

 

Slyšel, jak za ním Igor zavrčel a pak do něj na jeden příraz pronikl, vyrazil mu dech z hrudníku a přinutil jej se slastně prohnout. Igorovi v hlavě stále zněla Ondrova slova, roztáhnout, naplnit, tvůj, prosím…

 

"Můj hodnej chlapec," zachrčel, zanořen až po kořen v tom dokonalém těle, jež si jen říkalo o pořádné ošukání, na moment si opřel čelo o Ondrovo rameno, aby ho vzápětí kousnul, sten, který Ondra vydal, jej přinutil k pohybu. Nedržel se zpět, nechal chtíč, aby jej zcela ovládl, přirážel do Ondry rychle a tvrdě, utápěl se v jeho prosbách, nadávkách, stenech…

 

Jeho přítel mu vycházel vstříc, chtěl, aby jej ojížděl co nejtvrději, naplňoval ho… svíral ho v sobě, v tom těsném otvoru a sám se třel o polštář pod sebou, v dlaních křečovitě svíral prostěradlo a nastavoval Igorovi zadek, aby ho mohl pořádně mrdat.

 

"Můj…," doléhal mu k uším vzrušený šepot. "Jen můj hodnej kluk, který hezky svému daddymu podrží… jsi tak nádherný, jak sténáš, když máš mého ptáka tak hluboko v sobě, že už nikdy nebudeš chtít jiného…? Žádného jiného, který by tě tak protáhnul…"

 

"Žádného jiného, daddy, žádného," zakňučel a sám se narazil na penis v sobě co nejvíce to šlo, chvěl se, třásl, bylo mu horko, sotva si všimnul, že Igor změnil jejich polohu, chytil jej pod hrudníkem a zvedl na kolena, sám klečel za ním, Ondrova záda si přitisknul k sobě. Ondra se o něj vyloženě opíral, hlavu zvrátil na rameno za sebou a zuby… na krku ucítil zuby, hluboko v sobě Igora a dlaň… dlaň, která jej uchopila a rychlými pohyby vedla k vrcholu.

 

"Udělej se, chlapče, na sebe, na celé tělo, ať vidím, jak moc chceš svého daddy v sobě…"

 

V ten moment Ondra věděl, že nemá šanci, tenhle Igor, zvrácený a zkažený každou buňkou svého těla jej dohnal až na samou hranici příčetnosti, přirážel mu do ruky a znovu do sebe vrážel jeho erekci, na krku cítil jeho rty a zuby, prsty zatínal do jeho stehen, napětí dosahovalo nezvladatelných mezí, ostře se nadechnul, jak jím projela ta nejsilnější vlna slasti a pak…

 

"Igore!" slyšel se jakoby z dálky křičet zlomeným hlasem, když pocítil tu nádhernou vlnu uvolnění, celé tělo se mu roztřáslo a vzápětí zvláčnělo tak, že se jako pírko nechal znovu položit na břicho, a jako v mlze vnímal, že Igor je stále v něm.

 

Stačil mu jen ten pohled na Ondrův výraz, jak ho dostal, jak se mu vydal na pospas, jak se mu zcela oddal… jak mocně stříkal a s jakým ryzím chtíčem zařval jeho jméno a úplně zapomněl na jejich hru… jen naposled párkrát přirazil do uvolněného těla, před očima se mu zatmělo, když Ondra i ve svém stavu dokázal stáhnout svaly kolem něj, a sperma z něj vytrysklo způsobem, z jakého se úplně rozklepal… Déle se už na kolenou a loktech neudržel, s poslední kapkou, vytékající do Ondrova otvoru, se z něj vytáhnul a lehnul si vedle něj, automaticky ještě zvedaje paži, aby se k němu mohl jeho přítel přitulit.

 

"Znám tě už dlouho, ale ty mě nikdy nepřestaneš překvapovat," ucítil polibek na tváři, již vzápětí pootočil, aby se setkal s pohledem šedých očí. "Než jsi mě povalil… takhle ses na mě ještě nikdy nedíval."

 

Igor mlčel, jen na něj koukal, nejistě, jako by zvažoval, jestli tohle měl vůbec dopustit.

 

"Nevyděsil jsem tě?" zeptal se nakonec tak tiše, že to i Ondra jen tak tak slyšel, Igorovy oči sledovaly jeho prsty, jak prohrábly Ondrovy zpocené vlasy v gestu tak strašně jemném, něžném.

 

"Ne," zavrtěl mírně hlavou. "Já si rád hraju s ohněm."

 

Že odpověděl správně, mu napovědělo cuknutí Igorových rtů.

 

"To se ti bude jednou hodit."

 

"Myslíš, až skončíme oba v pekle?" usmál se Ondra a přitisknul se ke svému příteli ještě víc, když i ten mu věnoval úsměv.

 

"Minimálně jsme na dobré cestě…" zamumlal Igor, načež se odmlčel, až si Ondra myslel, že usnul. Pak ale promluvil znovu s prvky zvědavosti v hlase: "Máš ještě nějaké podobné… představy?"

 

Ondra se vymotal z jeho objetí a shora se na něj nevěřícně zadíval.

 

"No, já myslel… že když máš volno, tak se prospíme a…" kroutil se Igor pod jeho pohledem, oči hravě jiskřící a úsměv vyloženě ďábelský.

 

Ondra pokýval hlavou a sklonil se zpátky k němu, aby ho na ten úsměv políbil, pak se celým tělem složil dolů, nechal se uvěznit v Igorově náruči, smířen s tím, že dveře, které dnes otevřel, se už dost možná zavřít nedají, a že jejich cesta do pekel už je zpečetěna…

 

Protože on ještě jednu takovou představu vážně měl.


	2. Born To Sin

"Možná bychom se mohli držet toho, co jsem o tobě řekl," šklebil se Ondra, jakmile se již oba znovu nacházeli v bdělém stavu, avšak stále v posteli. Hleděl na Igora a sledoval, jak se na něj nejprve zadíval docela udiveně, načež se zatvářil neutrálně, jako by se s nápadem vyrovnal a jen čekal, co bude dál. "Třeba by za farářem mohl přijít mladík, který by měl velmi, velmi zajímavé otázky a pak by viděl, jak tím kněze zaujal a…"

 

 

"A mně budeš vykládat, že jsem úchylný," koukal na něj ironicky Igor, ovšem slovo protestu od něj nezaznělo. Vlastně po tom, co před pár hodinami dělali, nevěděl, proč by odporovat měl. Bylo mu jasné, že když se oba položí do role, tak stejně bude na konci nadržený jako to hovado… "Takže se mám znovu obléct?"

 

 

Jelikož chtěli oba začít pěkně od začátku, jevilo se to jako nutnost. Ondra se pak posadil na postel a koukal na svého přítele, jak na sebe hází triko, a neubránil se škodolibému úsměšku, když se mohl pořádně podívat do jeho hnědých očí. Ještě ani nezačali a černé zorničky už měl rozšířené, vlasy spánkem zpocené… dostat Igora znovu do varu nebude problém.

 

 

"Seš si jistý, že jakožto kněz můžu nosit rifle?"

 

 

"Můžu ti půjčit oblekové kalhoty, ty by byly přesnější, ale pak si je vypereš," tlemil se Ondra a čekal, jak se Igor rozhodne. Přejel si dlaní po obličeji a zavrtěl hlavou.

 

 

"Nějak to vymyslím," zamumlal, provedl cosi na způsob úpravy vlasů a upřel své výrazné oči na Ondru, stále sedícího na posteli. "Co čumíš?" zeptal se jej po chvíli, během níž na něj jeho přítel jen tiše zíral.

 

 

"Jen jsem se ptal sám sebe, proč tohle vůbec děláme, já bych tě nejraději okamžitě ohnul, aniž bychom si hráli na faráře a zlobivého ministranta."

 

 

Igor se uchechtnul, ale zároveň cítil, jak mu po páteři sjíždějí příjemné výboje přímo do slabin, za něž mohl hlavně ten Ondrův pohled, jímž jej doslova hltal…

 

 

 

"Jak si to teda představuješ?" začínal se vážně těšit, co z toho vznikne.

 

 

"Sedni si za stůl, jsi kněz nebo farář, to je jedno, a třeba vyřizuj korespondenci. Já přijdu jako ministrant s nějakým problémem," vysvětlil Ondra, počkal, dokud se Igor neusadí za psací stůl pochybného charakteru… no, prostě u něj moc času netrávil a stačil mu starý, notebook stejně měl většinou jenom na klíně… a odešel z místnosti.

 

 

Igor vzhlédl, jakmile se dveře znovu otevřely a dovnitř vpadl Ondra, na tváři provinilý výraz.

 

 

"Co potřebuješ, synu?" zeptal se jej klidně, pohled vrátil k desce stolu a očima přelétl text plný jemu neznámých výrazů nejspíše v angličtině. Jenže nastalé ticho jej znervózňovalo, proto se opět podíval na příchozího. Svraštil obočí a prohlédl si Ondru od hlavy k patě. "Co se stalo?"

 

 

"Bojím se."

 

 

"Bojíme se všichni," přišla mu slova přes rty úplně sama. "Ale čehopak se obáváš ty, chlapče?"

 

 

Ondra zas a znovu obdivoval, jak věrohodně Igor působil, přestože na sobě ani neměl kostým, ani nebyli na příhodném místě, prostě… prostě to uměl.

 

 

"Já… mám strach, že to neovládnu, pane," odpověděl tiše Ondra. Igor naklonil hlavu na stranu, měkký výraz si našel svou cestu na povrch.

 

 

"Jsem rád, že si uvědomuješ svou zranitelnost," pronesl mírně. "Ale přistup a pověz mi přesně, co tě trápí, synu. Ačkoliv svou profesi již delší dobu vykonávám, čtení myšlenek skutečně neovládám."

 

 

Ondra polknul a snažil se odhodlat k pohybu. Igor na něj trpělivě koukal, dokonce se odsunul od stolu a čekal. Bál se k němu přiblížit, bál se, protože… podlehl těm hlubokým hnědým očí, z nichž čišela laskavost, a znovu zažil to horko, jež jej lapilo do svých spárů, sežehlo mu každý kousek kůže, když se zastavil před starším mužem, a usadilo se dole… tam, kde mu pomalu ale jistě začínaly být kalhoty těsné.

 

 

Sklopil zrak, tváře mu hořely studem. Nevěděl, co se to s ním děje, tělo jej neposlouchalo, chvělo se a chtělo, tak strašně chtělo dostat povolení, aby se mohlo přitisknout k tomu druhému, určitě stejně hořícímu.

 

 

Igor hleděl na mladšího muže a jemně jej uchopil za čelist, načež jej přiměl, aby se mu podíval do očí. Vzrušení z nich jasně dokázal vyčíst, což v kombinaci s růžovými lícemi a tím plachým výrazem… Po páteři mu sjely silné vibrace, jež našly svůj cíl v jeho slabinách, už teď krví nalitých a se situací velmi spokojených.

 

 

Jen ten nepatrný dotek v něm vyvolal další chvění a další příliv vzrušení do jeho rozkroku, musel se hodně ovládat, aby mu skrze rty neuniklo zasténání.

 

 

"Mohl…" hlas mu přeskočil, "mohl bych vám to raději ukázat?" zeptal se Ondra, aniž by tušil, co ho to napadlo. Jak by… to měl ukázat? A zrovna jemu, faráři…? Znovu polknul, v Igorových očích se mihl údiv a zaujetí, nemohl však vědět, co má Ondra na mysli. Nemohl mu to vysvětlit, propadl by se hanbou.

 

 

Proto do roztřesené, zpocené dlaně uchopil tu, jež jej doposud držela za čelist, citlivě ji za zápěstí od sebe odtáhl a pomalu s ní směřoval dolů, kde si ji s očima zapíchnutýma do těch hnědých přitisknul přímo na svůj tvrdý penis, skrytý pod vzdouvající se džínovinou. Dech mu uvíznul v hrdle, když ucítil ten příjemný tlak, a byl by přísahal, že ho Igor automaticky alespoň mírně stisknul… Vzápětí se mu však vytrhnul, vyskočil z židle a vzdálenost mezi nimi se zvětšila na dobré tři metry.

 

 

Díval se za ním, viděl, jak se Igorovi mohutně zvedá hrudník, v očích rozčarování, ve tváři nevíru a pohoršení. Ten talentovaný parchant byl dokonalý.

 

 

"Co to děláš, synu?!" vyhrkl zděšeně a zíral na mladšího muže, nerozhodně stojícího opodál, v očích mu plála hříšná touha a… ne, nesměl se podívat níže, nesměl vidět, jak se šedá látka napíná, jak se ta tvrdost v ní tísní… polknul sliny nahromaděné v ústech, když si uvědomil, že v dlani stálé cítí obrysy erekce, na níž před chvíli jeho dlaň spočinula, jak ji nezpochybnitelně stisknul, nedokázal tomu pomoci, bylo to tak… nesprávné, zakázané… lákavé.

 

 

Každá buňka prahla po tom, aby se jej znovu mohl dotknout, a nejen v intimních místech, ale všude… po tom celém, pružném těle, jež se k němu nyní blížilo. Vytřeštěnýma očima na Ondru zíral, byl natolik konsternován svou reakcí, že se nedokázal ani pohnout, a nepovedlo se mu to ani ve chvíli, kdy druhý muž mezeru mezi nimi zanechal minulosti a… bože… vydechl, když na něj Ondra plochou těla nalepil, ruce mu položil na boky a přitiskl si je ke svým slabinám.

 

 

Z hrdla mu uniklo vyděšené kníknutí, ústa se mu překvapením otevřela, ten pocit, když se proti jeho vzrušení tisklo druhé… Po páteři mu sjel další výboj, jenž způsobil definitivně tvrdost v jeho dolních partiích, tváře mu hořely studem, chvěl se a bylo mu horko.

 

 

"Tohle ne… nesmíme… odejdi, prosím…" vzmohl se ještě na odpor a chabě zatlačil na Ondrův hrudník, mohutně se zvedající, hleděl do jeho šedomodrých očí, hořících vášní.

 

 

"Ale… já nechci," nechal Ondra, aby se mu výrazem mihl maniakální pohled, jenž ihned sklidil své ovoce, neboť Igor tiše zavrčel a třísly vyšel vstříc druhým, nemohl odolat, muž před ním se na něj díval s neskrývanou touhou, chtěl ho… na to nebyl zvyklý a jeho sebekontrola rychle slábla.

 

 

"Nedělej to," hleděl s prosbou na Ondru, ale ten jen znovu zahýbal pánví, a z pootevřených rtů vyšlo obscénní zasténání, z kterého se Igorovi málem podlomila kolena.

 

 

"Chci tě…" stiskl staršímu muži boky a přiblížil svou tvář k té jeho, z doširoka rozevřených očí se pozvolna vytrácel strach, nahrazován hladem a touhou. "Chci si tě vzít, chci ti ukázat, jaké to je, když si tě druhý chlap bere a nutí tě škemrat o víc.."

 

 

Tentokrát se neubránil stenu Igor, jenž stihl zamumlat něco ve smyslu:

 

 

"Ach, bože, ano," načež se mu na rty přisály Ondrovy, razantně a nesmlouvavě jej líbaly, najednou měl jeho jazyk u svého, prometl mu každý kousek úst, načež v jejich polibku byl utlumen něčí sten… jenž až po chvíli identifikoval jako svůj. Prudce vyrazil boky vpřed, když se mu erekce v kalhotách dotkla dlaň, vzápětí jej začala uspokojovat, dechu se mu nedostávalo a hlava se mu příjemně točila.

 

 

Bylo to příliš dobré na to, aby s tím teď přestal… neměl už žádnou vůli, veškeré smysly mu zastřel Ondra, jeho rty, jeho ruce a… a jeho tvrdý penis, jenž se mu otíral o stehno a který…

 

 

"Bože…" zvrátil hlavu na zad, jakmile jej ta myšlenka dostihla, obličej od potupy hořící, ale touze přesto vzdorovat nedokázal při pomyšlení na to, jak se ta tvrdost začne dobývat do jeho těla, jak si ho vezme, podmaní…

 

 

Ondra se nemohl vynadívat, jak se Igor podvolil jeho vedení, nechal si svléknout triko i kalhoty, pak ho shodil na postel a než si toho Igor vůbec všimnul, zbavil se oblečení sám a už byl u něj. Hnědé oči na něj plaše ale už rozhodně ne odmítavě hleděly, očekávaly, co bude následovat, což Ondrovi na tváři vykouzlilo mírný úsměv. Uchopil jej za čelist, jako se tomu stalo před pár minutami naopak, a přitáhl si svého přítele k polibku.

 

 

Něžně se věnoval jeho ústům, jež mu opatrně vycházely vstříc, myslí mu prolétlo, jak díky jejich povahám si mohou v posteli dovolit prakticky cokoliv… Předtím dráždil Igora, který si jej nakonec tvrdě vzal proti matraci, a teď? Submisivní každým nervem v těle, mohl by si s ním dělat, co by si usmyslel. A tak využil toho, že se soustředí na polibek, a znenadání mu vjel dlaní do spodního prádla, za což si vysloužil další zasténání a škubnutí Igorových boků. Rovnou mu boxerky sundal, načež se vrátil k jeho erekci.

 

 

Odtáhl se od horkých rtů, aby se prostě jen tak mohl zadívat dolů, kde před ním Igor právě roztáhnul nohy, aby k němu měl lepší přístup, což Ondra okomentoval tichým uchechtnutím.

 

 

"Tady se to někomu asi líbí víc, než by si kdy přiznal, že…?" rýpnul si, na odpověď ale nečekal, naopak se sklonil a najednou pojmul do úst co největší část délky, koutky mu zacukaly pobavením, jakmile nad sebou uslyšel ostrých nádech a ve vlasech prsty, jež jej citlivě pohladily.

 

 

V dlani jemně hnětl varlata, jazykem dráždil spodní část tvrdého orgánu, Igorovo hlasité funění ho jen povzbuzovalo v další práci, brzy toho ale nechal, neboť vzhledem k Igorově nadrženosti mohli taky skončit dříve, než kdy vůbec začali.

 

Místo toho tak hmátnul mezi polštáře, na prsty si nanesl gel a zkušenými pohyby je postupně zasouval dovnitř Igora, jeho penis ale úplně neopustil, ale věnoval se mu jen okrajově, sem tam některou část poctil polibkem či jazykem, Igor už se definitivně natáhnul na záda a občasný sten doplnil o pohyb boků proti Ondrově ruce.

 

 

Igor pod vlivem všech těch vjemů, jež by nikdy jako kněz neměl poznat, padnul na záda a nechal o sebe pečovat ty silné, mužské ruce, jež s nečekanou něhou zacházely s jeho citlivými částmi těla, a to horko a vlhkost a těsnost, jež obemkli jeho erekci… V hlavě pusto prázdno, jen splašené hormony, jen touha po ještě větší slasti a po uvolnění, pozornost mu pak odvedly prsty, opatrně se zasouvající do jeho konečníku, což nebylo dvakrát příjemné, ale jakmile už byly uvnitř, roztáhly jej, přemluvily anální stěny, aby je vpustily dovnitř… najednou neměl dost, najednou nutně potřeboval mít uvnitř něco, co by jej vyplnilo. Zavrčel frustrací, když z něj i ty prsty zmizely.

 

 

"Copak bys chtěl?" zasoustředil se na hlas, z něhož se zachvěl, jak byl prodchnut ryzí touhou… touhou po něm.

 

"Vem si mě," vyhrknul potřebně, zlomeně. "Vem si mě, tak jako ještě nikoho přede mnou… prosím."

 

 

Ondra jen slastně přivřel oči a nevěděl, jestli je to tím, co právě pověděl, nebo tím, že si po svém k zbláznění tvrdém penisu právě rozmatlával lubrikační gel. Nejspíše obojím, pomyslel si a hodil veškeré filosofické myšlenky za hlavu, strčil Igorovi pod zadek polštář a sklonil se nad ním. Jak jen ten pohled miloval… Igor pod ním, roztažený, nadržený, čekající, až se do něj zasune a učiní jej svým. Jako by to bylo poprvé…

 

 

Igor už neměl nervy na to, aby se držel role, takže když se Ondra do něj snažil zasouvat pomalu a s citem, drapnul jej za půlky a prostě se na jeho erekci doslova napíchnul. Jeho blažené zafunění utlumilo Ondrovo rameno, do něhož se jen tak mimochodem zakousnul.

 

 

Mladší muž se sotva stačil vzpamatovat z toho, jak rychle se octnul uvnitř toho úzkého otvoru, jak jej Igor v sobě sevřel, jak se mu tělem prohnal osten palčivé bolesti způsobené Igorovými zuby… Snažil se dát dohromady, ale pohled na Igora, který pod ním zhluboka dýchal, hrudník a vlasy zpocené, ve tváři tak sexuchtivý výraz, jaký u něj snad ještě neviděl.

 

Kousnul se do rtu, ale i jeho ovládání bralo za své, tohle se jim vymklo z rukou dříve, než oba čekali, ale… proč by si stěžoval, pomyslel si a prudce do Igora znovu přirazil, čímž z něj vyrazil hlasitý sten, prohnul se v zádech a při dalším pohybu mu vyšel vstříc, nechal se zas a znovu roztahovat, ruce nyní na bocích, pobízeje svého přítele k vyšší rychlosti.

 

 

Tyhle zvrácené hry ho jednou přivedou do hrobu, prolétlo Igorovi hlavou těsně předtím, než se Ondrův penis dotkl jeho prostaty a tělem mu projel výboj slasti tak silný, že se okamžitě musel začal věnovat vlastnímu vzrušení, jinak by mu asi explodovalo potřebou. Cítil žár, sálající z Ondrova těla, cítil, jak ho ve stále zběsilejším tempu ojíždí, slyšel se, jak ho sám nabádá k větší bezohlednosti, aby si jej bral tvrdě a hrubě… Slyšel Ondrovo funění, nádherné zvuky plné chtíče, jež vydával, ruka mu na erekci kmitala, už se nezvládal držet zpátky, hnal se za vrcholem, před očima vnímal jen Ondrův výraz, vyjadřující veškerou slast, jež jej stravovala…

 

 

Dechu se mu nedostávalo, otřásl se a svaly se mu stáhly v křeči, když se přes něj přehnala nejsilnější vlna slasti, opustivší jeho tělo v podobě bílých pramenů, které mu ulpěly na stále se pohybující dlani a také na jejich bříšcích, což ale Igor neviděl, neboť oči se ve víru dokonalého uvolnění zavřely a ústa zlomeně zasténala to jedno jméno… jméno člověka, který jej vědomě ničil, probouzel v něm ty nejtemnější myšlenky a touhy… a kterého za to z hloubi své zvrácené duše miloval.

 

 

Ondra jen periferním viděním sledoval, jak se Igor honí, běžně si nenechal takovou věc ujít, ale snažil se Igorovi dát, to o so žádal, takže do něj zajížděl se stále větší razancí, vyloženě ho šukal a s každým přírazem ho o pár milimetrů posunul, a pak Igor nádherně zasténal jeho jméno, vyklenul se proti němu a po tváři se mu rozlil tak slastný výraz, jenž Ondru dostal instantně přes okraj, svírání análních stěn kolem něj tomu jen dopomohlo…

 

 

Naplnil svého přítele plnou dávkou spermatu, zatímco lapal po dechu a chvěl se v orgasmu, načež nechal své znavené a zpocené tělo, aby ulehlo na to stejně poznamenané. Ucho na Igorově hrudníku, poslouchal, jak se postupně uklidňuje dech i tepová frekvence, po pár minutách se jejich životní funkce synchronizovaly, Ondra Igora objal a vyklouznul z něj.

 

 

"Omlouvám se," pronesl Igor tiše, když i on obmotal paže kolem mladšího muže.

 

 

"Za co?" ozvalo se zmateně, následně si Ondra opřel bradu o Igorova prsa a pohlédl na něj. "Za to, že jsi ztratil kontrolu a vypadl z role?"

 

 

Igorovo mlčení mu bylo výmluvnou odpovědí.

 

 

"To je fuk, já si to tak jako tak užil, ty ne?" usmál se na něj mírně a posunul se výše, aby mohl svému příteli věnovat drobný polibek.

 

 

"Až moc…" oplatil mu Igor úsměv a prohrábl Ondrovi kaštanové vlasy, když se k němu opět druhý muž sklonil a spojil jejich rty v konejšivém, láskyplném gestu.

 

 

"Sprchu nebo jdem spát?" zeptal se pak a nepatrně se na Igorovi zavrtěl, roztíraje tak poslední kapky spermatu, jež ještě nestihly uschnout. Upřímně mu to bylo celkem jedno, on tady nebyl tím, komu něco, co tam zanechal, mohlo téct z jistých míst.

 

 

"Sprcha," rozhodl se Igor, počkal, až z něj ten slon sleze, a vstal z postele.

 

 

"Běž, jenom vyměním prostěradlo a přijdu," informoval jej Ondra, takže jen přikývnul, v rychlosti se zbavil pozůstatků jejich oblíbených kratochvílí a trochu zalitoval, že to stihl dříve, než se k němu Ondra připojil. Ten za ním dorazil, čerstvě vymydlený, až zpátky do postele, kde se k němu pod peřinou přitisknul. A voněl. Sice jinak, než když se mu snažil nacpat ptáka co nejhlouběji do zadku, ale pořád nádherně.

 

 

Spokojeně vydechnul do vlhkých vlasů a zavřel oči. Bylo zvláštní, že po celkem obvyklé noci spali na posteli rozházení, jak se jim zrovna zlíbilo, ale po těch největších úchylárnách se k sobě tulili, jako by se nechumelilo. Nestěžoval si a už vůbec si nestěžoval, když mu Ondra stiskl dlaň ve své, a tiše mu popřál dobrou noc…

 

 

"Dobrou," brouknul Igor v odpověď, načež Ondra uvolněně vydechl a nechal se v náručí svého přítele ukolébat ke spánku.


End file.
